


Cum on Feel the Noise

by BigBottomEnergy



Category: Iplier egos, Septic egos, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Bottom! Dark, Dark is a tease, Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Spanking, Top! Anti, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBottomEnergy/pseuds/BigBottomEnergy
Summary: Anti fucks Dark doggy style after he was being a tease in the store.If you got any suggestions, let me know





	Cum on Feel the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at smut but it will only get better. I hope you enjoy!

“Are we almost done?” Anti whined. Him and Dark were out shopping at the local mall for an upcoming dinner party they were going to hold. “Maybe.” Dark smirked, taking his sweet time. He purposefully bent down to look at something on the lower shelf. He wiggled his ass slightly. 

A low growl emitted from Anti’s throat. He checked around to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, no one was. He walked up and pressed his crotch against Dark’s ass. “You really want to tease me right now?” He asked in a low voice. 

Dark only smirked and rubbed himself against Anti. He turned back and continued to look on the lower shelf. Anti growled and pulled Dark up, he pressed him against the wall. “I guess I need to teach you a lesson then, baby boy.” Anti grinned and kissed his neck. “Let’s go, we can get this stuff later.” He said and tugged a flustered Dark out of the store. 

After a painfully long car ride home, they were finally back at their place. As soon as Dark closed the door behind him, Anti was attacking his neck with kisses. Dark moaned and arched his back, begging for more. 

“Eager, are we?” Anti muttered. 

“More, please.” Dark gasped, leaning his head against the wall. He needed Anti. 

Anti chuckled and lifted him up, carrying him to their room. He threw Dark down on the bed and worked the buttons on his shirt. Growing frustrated with them, Anti ripped Dark’s shirt off and kissed his chest. 

Dark tugged at Anti’s air and arched his back again. “A..Anti..” he breathed heavily. 

Anti flicked one of his nipples with his tongue and smirked up at Dark. “This is what you get for teasing me all day with that ass of yours.” The only thing Dark could do was moan more. He knew what he was doing since the minute they left to go shopping. He wanted this the entire day. 

Another kiss was planted on his lips before Anti began to take off his pants. “No.” Dark muttered and began to take them off himself. Dark shimmied off his own pants and worked on Anti’s. His hand brushed against the green haired demons package. Anti sucked in a sharp breath as Dark touched it again. 

“Can I suck you off?” Dark asked innocently. Anti became even more hard just from that sentence. “Sure baby boy.” He smiled and laid down. Dark happily crawled between Anti’s legs and pulled his boxers down. 

His dick popped up, gleaming with pre cum. Dark smiled and slowly began to pump it. Anti moaned and arched his back slightly. He sped up the pace a bit and licked the slit. Shooting pleasure shot through Anti as he moaned louder. “Stop teasing..” He groaned. 

“Hmm do you deserve me?” Dark grinned which caused Anti to glare at him. The raven haired demon only laugh and brought his warm lips around Anti’s tip. 

Anti squeezed his eyes closed as Dark began to take his whole length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and into the slit. “I’m gonna..gonna cum if you keep doing that.” Anti breathed. Dark let go of his dick with a loud pop sound. 

“On your hands and knees. Now.” Anti commanded. Dark quickly got into position after peeling off his boxers so they were both naked. He wiggled his ass a bit, earning a slap. “You just can’t wait, can you? Can’t wait for my dick to be in you, fucking you until you cry.” Anti growled. 

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand next to them and coated his finger with it. Slowly, he pushed a finger in Dark’s hole, earning a moan. “That feel good, baby?” He grunted, moving it in and out. Dark moaned again in response. He moved his hips back into Anti.

Anti chuckled and added another finger. He reached down and stroked Dark’s cock. “M-More.” he whimpered. “Want me cock so soon?” Anti chuckled. “Please.” Dark pleaded.

“I want to hear you beg, baby boy.” 

“You know I hate begging.” Dark grumbled.

“Then you don’t me.” Anti pulled out of Dark, leaving him empty. Dark whined at the sudden loss.

“Beg and I’ll give you the best fucking you’ve ever had.” 

Dark clenched the pillow “Please..fuck me.” he said quietly. 

“What was that?” Anti smirked, rubbing his tip against Dark’s hole. 

“Anti...please fuck me. Please…” he said, a bit louder.

The green haired demon slapped his ass. “I need more than that, love.”

Dark was getting desperate, he wanted Anti badly. “Please fuck me! Please I wanna feel you all day, just please fuck me until I cry! I need you, please..” Dark sputtered out everything on his mind.

Anti was silently for a moment until he leaned down and kissed the shell of Dark’s ear. “As you wish, my dear.” He coated his member with a good about of lube, before pressing into Dark. He waited until Dark was okay before he moved.

“F-Faster.” Dark moaned and clenched the sheets. Anti sped up, slapping Dark’s ass as he went. He gripped Dark’s hips bruisingly and slammed himself into the demon. “There!” Dark yelled as he brushed against his prostate. 

Anti chuckled and pulled out before slamming back in, hitting the same spot. Dark lurched forward and let out a cry. “Anti!” He cried out, causing Anti to hit the same spot again. He planned on wrecking the demon beneath him. 

“I’m close!” Dark screamed. “Hold it.” Anti growled in his ear. 

Dark whimpered and buried his face into the pillows. He couldn’t hold it for long, Anti kept hitting his sweet spot. “A-An..” he trailed off. “What? Is my doll too broken to speak?” Anti chuckled, fucking him faster.

“You’re gonna come from my cock and that’s it, got it?” 

Dark could only nod and bite the pillow. Anti fucked into him a couple more times before they became sloppier. Dark moaned loudly and begged “Please..just let me cum...please!” 

That pushed Anti over the edge, “Cum.” he ordered. Dark came loudly, shooting his load onto the sheets. Anti moaned louder and came inside Dark. He rose out his orgasm, holding Dark up. The demon pulled out and collapsed next to Dark. They were both breathing heavily and Anti chuckled. “Was that good, baby?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Y-yeah.” Dark grinned and moved towards Anti. He rested his head on his chest and pulled the blankets over them. “Get some sleep, love.” Anti pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dark mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
